Optic Rage
by RSJSlover
Summary: Scott's got a big huge problem and only Jean can save him... Will she make it in time? Will Scott lose control of his powers? Bonus chapter inside...
1. Bad day for one, good day for another

**Bad day for one, good day for the other**

Jean Grey had a bad day. She had to finish up her science project in school before the next day. Nine o'clock came and Jean got on her car. Suddenly, things got worse, her car broke down.

"Great! Just what I need to make my day more miserable." She grumbled as she got off the car. She reached for her phone but it was dead.

"URGH!" Jean shouted as she threw her phone away. She then remembered that she was a mutant. She hit her head and lightened up a bit.

Scott! Can you hear me? She sent.

Jean? Where are you? I thought you should be home right now. Scott replied.

My car broke down. Can you come and get me?

Sure. Where are you? Scott asked

I don't know. Somewhere near school. I've never really paid attention to the streets at night. Jean replied worried and lost.

Don't worry, just stay where you are and I'll come and find you. Scott sent as he drove off.

Jean leaned on her car. She was afraid and worried. The road looks creepy at night and she thought she saw someone in the shadow. Her heart began to pound. She backed away and accidentally landed on something soft. She turned around and…

She screamed at what she saw. It was a dead person. Jean called Scott again but failed. She didn't know what to do. Just as she was about to try reaching Scott again, someone called her name. Jean turned around to see more dead people. She screamed and ran away.

Scott eyed to road carefully. He wondered how Jean was. He heard stories about roads being haunted and remembered those roads were near the school.

'I hope it wasn't true. Jean doesn't do ghosts.' Scott thought. Just then something moved. Scott pressed the brakes and screamed.

Jean ran on the road as fast as she could. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Just then, two lights appeared on the road. Jean turned to find a car in front of her. She screamed. The car stopped near her feet and Jean fell.

Scott noticed the person was Jean and quickly got out of the car. He saw Jean curled up on the ground.

"JEAN! Are you alright?" Scott asked full of concern. Jean looked at Scott with teary eyes.

"Scott?" She said weakly. Scott hugged her and looked at her.

"You ok? What happened?"

"Scott, I saw… I saw… dead… people!" Jean said between sobs. Scott looked at her. 'So the stories are true!' he thought. He shook the thought off and helped Jean up but she refused too.

"Come on Jean. The more we stay here, the more ghosts we'll see." Scott said helping her up again. When Jean stood up, she hugged Scott with all her might.

"Ghost…. I saw a gh…. ost!" Jean said shivering. Scott had never seen Jean this scared in his whole life. Scott carried her into his car and immediately drove off.

When Scott reached the X-Mansion, he carried a shivering Jean to her room. As Scott placed Jean on her bed, Jean gripped his hand and hugged it.

"Don't go! I don't want to be alone!" Jean said as she sobbed more. Scott had no choice. He hated seeing his crush like that so he patted her head.

"Alright, but I need to get my sleeping goggles first."

"Where is it?"

"In my room…"

"I'll follow you! I don't want to be alone."

"But don't you need to get change?" Scott asked.

"I'll change later." Jean said hugging Scott's hand again. Scott sighed and helped her off bed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time, Red!" Scott said with a big smile. Jean too had a smile on her face and both teenagers walked to Scott's room. When they reached his room, Scott took his sleeping goggles and took off his shirt. He changed in front of Jean who was looking at his muscular body.

Before Scott could put on his shirt, Jean hugged him. "Jean, it's just lightning." Scott said cooling her down. Jean let go of him and sat back on bed. Before Scott could put his shirt on again, Jean hugged him again.

"Scott. Lightning or not, I'm terrified!" Scott could feel a warm tear drip onto his bare back. Scott turned around and took his pajama pants.

"Alright, I'll change in your room. It's less scary there." Scott said. He knew his room was very dark at night unlike Jean's. Jean agreed and Scott took his sleeping goggles from his desk.

"Scott?" Jean said. Scott looked at her and knew what she was going to say.

"It's ok Jean. I don't mind you like this. I mean, you're my friend and everyone acts like this. It'll be ok." This made Jean smile.

"Thank you, Scott. You're a great friend!" Jean said has she hugged a shirtless Scott. Scott carried her back to her room and, glad that everyone was in their own room, locked her door.

Jean went to her closet and to her surprise, she had only one pajama left. "Uhh… Scott? Do you mind if I wear a pajama that I usually don't wear? It's my only pajamas left." Scott looked at a blushing Jean and gave her a confused look.

"Uhh, sure I guess. I don't mind." Scott said as he continued changing. As Scott was about to take off his pants, Jean turned around and started undoing her blouse. She took out her only pajamas that was a gift from her sister and slipped it over her head.

Scott, trying his best not to peek at a changing Jean sat on her bed and changed his glasses to his goggles. When Jean was done, she tried to avoid Scott. Scott however knew she was done and turned around. He jaw dropped as he saw the sight of Jean.

Jean was wearing a nightgown that was too short for her long legs that ended up an inch from her knees, it was sleeveless, and looking at what Jean was doing to it, Scott could tell that it was big for her slim body. He can also tell that the nightgown showed some of her cleavage.

Jean noticed the staring Scot and blushed even harder. She walked towards him and sat on the bed, still covering the top of her gown. "Sorry. My sister gave this to me." Scott still hypnotized by her beauty, eyed her gown over and over again. Jean got under the covers and Scott understood why she held her nightgown. If Jean didn't, and if she tilt her body or bent down, Scott would have a clear view of her breast.

Scott noticed the blushing Jean and quickly looked away. "Sorry Jean, I must have gotten carried away."

Jean looked at him and a thunder was heard. Jean was still scared and leaped into Scott's arms. Scott hugged her and cooed her. Jean hid her face in Scott chest and for Scott he thought he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams is here, in the sexiest clothing he ever saw her in, and is in his arms, I mean, what more would a guy want!

Scott pulled apart and got a glimpse of her cleavage. He shook that picture of and smiled at Jean. "As long as you're with me Jean, there's nothing to worry about." Jean smiled and closed her eyes. Scott helped her back into bed and switched off the lights. He got on bed and whispered into Jean's ears.

"Goodnight, Jean... I'll always be there when you need me. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Not with me here, my love…"


	2. Am i in Love?

**Am I in love?**

Night fell and morning came. Scott Summers woke up by the stirring figure on his chest. Jean Grey squirmed as the morning light shone her. She hugged the figure she slept on and hid her face in it.

"Jean, that tickles! Come on wake up, beautiful." Scott said as he failed to hide his laughter. Jean looked at him with half-closed eyes and smiled at him.

"Give me a second…" Jean said as hid her face in Scott's chest again. Scott shook his head and gave an evil grin.

"Jean, if you're not up in 3 seconds, I'm gonna tickle you like I did when we were eleven!" Scott said as he raised his hands. Jean didn't bother and was to lazy to get up or look at the ready Scott. Scott started counting…

"1…2…2 and a half… 2 and a three quarters… 3!" Scott reached for Jean's waist and started tickling. Jean tried not to laughed or scream but failed.

"SCOTT! Stop it! SCOTT! Hahahaha!" Jean started twisting which gave pain to Scott's chest.

"Alright! Just don't twist anymore…" Scott said as he let out a grunt. Jean got off him and smiled at him. As Scott opened his eyes after his grunt, he stared at Jean with open eyes. Jean's position showed Scott a perfect view of Jean's left breast. Jean looked at Scott and remembered her night gown. She let out a gasp and covered her breast.

"SCOTT!" Jean said as she turned bright red. Scott shook his head and looked at the embarrass Jean. Scott hugged her and smiled.

"You know red. You have been blushing a lot lately since you wore that nightgown…" Before Scott could finish his sentences, Jean interrupted him.

"I know, it's just I'm not use to wearing these kind of clothing and I'm not use to you staring…" Jean said while looking away, still covering her shirt.

"Well, get use to it, Red." Scott said smiling. Jean gave him a questioning look and Scott looked away. Jean could tell that he was blushing too. "I'm sorry, Jean. I didn't mean to say that. It just I… well… I enjoyed that… But I know it's wrong… And I apologize…" Before Scott could finish, Jean gave him a soft kiss on his reddened cheek and hugged him.

Scott was stunned. Did Jean give him a peck on his cheek? Scott pulled apart and looked at the beautiful girl in front him. Jean's hands were on Scott's waist and her gown's strap began to slip off her shoulder. Scott of course didn't care.

"Jean? Did you…?" Scott asked. Jean smiled and hugged Scott again. "Why?" Scott asked. Jean was shocked. She thought Scott would appreciate her kiss but he was asking why she did it. She didn't know if she loved him and she didn't know if she should. Jean looked at his eyes and she was very lost.

"I don't know… Scott. I really don't know. Maybe because you looked cute when you were blushing or maybe I…" Scott heart sank. He thought she felt the same way as he did to her but he knew she didn't.

"It's getting late. Better go down and eat before school starts." Scott said as he got off bed. Jean could tell he was sad and she knew why. Jean heard rumors about Scott liking her a lot but she never believed them, even though her heart was jumping. She knew it was true by the look on Scott's face.

Scott took off his shirt and looked at the staring Jean on his bed, straps slipping off her shoulder. Scott smiled at her and told her to get change. Jean got off bed and hugged Scott's bare back.

"Scott, when I say you look cute, you really do. Many girls like guys who are cute when they blush. And you know what? So do I Scott…" Jean got off him but before she did, she planted a kiss on his bare back. She went to her closet and pulled out a pink blouse and low-cut jeans. Scott looked at her and slipped his red shirt on. He wore his jeans and before he went out, he saw Jean's bare back in front of him.

Jean took off her night gown after she wore her jeans and could feel Scott's eyes on her. She blushed but decided to show him more. She took her lacy bra and purposely fumbled while trying to hook it. Scott offered a hand and Jean accepted it. Scott hooked her bra together and Jean turned around.

"Thank you, Scott." She hugged him again and this time, Scott returned it. Jean smiled and wore her blouse. When she was done she went to her dresser and combed her hair. Scott went to her dresser to get his glasses. Both teenagers walked out the room together. Jean's mind was thinking of only one thing…

'Am I in love?'


	3. My Hero

**My Hero**

Jean Grey didn't pay attention at class today. Her mind kept drifting off to Scott. She was like a girl crazy for a hot star. Sixth period came and Jean went for math.

'Scott likes math…' she thought. She thought of the time Scott blabbed math stuff to her when they were thirteen. She accidentally giggled when her math teacher scolded Duncan for drawing chicks in class.

"Find that amusing, Miss Grey?" the teacher said. Jean snapped and looked at the teacher.

"Huh? What? Oh no… Miss Anders! I was just thinking of something amusing…" Jean said blushing. Miss Anders gave her a look that meant 'no day-dreaming in class!' and continued to scold Duncan.

Jean sighed and the bell rang. Jean went to her locker and went for basketball practice. As Jean arrived, her sports teacher, Miss Roth, told her she was of the team because of her mutant powers.

"That's not fair! I practice real hard for this coming game and you kicked me out?" Jean said with anger. The lights shook and many girls screamed.

"You're off the team, Miss Grey!" Miss Roth said. Jean ran out and accidentally took a basketball with her and smashed it to the door. Jean ran down the lonely hall holding back tears. Basketball was her passion and now she was off the team. She met Duncan on the way to her locker.

"Hey Jean, now that you're off the team, you can have more time with me!" Duncan said as he hugged her. Jean pushed him away and slapped him.

"DUNCAN! I broke up with you remember? That means I don't want to do anything with a lock head like you!" Jean said as she started to run again. Duncan held her and gave her an angry look.

"Hey, you're the lock head and no one slaps me like that, Jean, no one!" Duncan slapped her and smashed her to the lockers.

Scott Summers forgot to get his science book in his locker so he went back into the school building. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang down the hallway. He then heard a girl scream. He ran towards the sound and saw…

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Scott said with rage in his voice. Duncan turned around and grin at him.

"Yeh? Well what are you going to do to me, Shades?" Duncan asked hands strangling Jean's throat. Scott reached for his glasses and before he took them off, something hit his neck from behind.

"SCOTT! Leave him alone!" Jean said trying her best to breathe. Duncan smirked and tied her up. He carried her while his friend kicked Scott in his guts. Scott who was almost unconscious on the ground gave a grunt and tried his best to fight his dizziness. He failed and lay on the ground.

Tarryn was walking down the hall after football practice and saw the unconscious Scott on the ground. She ran and shook him.

"Scott! Scott, wake up!" Tarryn said. Scott groaned and his eyes shot open. He saw Tarryn and gripped her hands.

"Tarryn, did you see which way Duncan and his friend went?" Scott asked.

"You mean with Jean tied up on Duncan's shoulder?"

"Ya…"

"Yup, they headed for the old Lady's house." Tarryn said.

"Which one?"

"Why should I tell you? You are not my friend!" Tarryn said and ran away.

Scott didn't waste any time. He tried reaching Jean's mind.

Jean? Can you hear me?

SCOTT! Please help me!

I will, Jean. Just tell me where you are.

I'm in the first old lady's house I think….

Alright! I'm nearly there…

HURRY!

Scott jumped into his car and drove off. It reminded him off the day Jean saw ghosts. 'I hope she doesn't freak out like last time!'

Jean struggle as Duncan touch her face. She tried using her powers on him, but Duncan's new friend ordered her not to harm any of them. 'He must be a mutant' she thought. Duncan kissed her lips harshly which made Jean muffle words from her mouth.

"Jean, this might hurt you more than anything." Duncan said. He motioned his friend to come and he did. His friend held her head and Jean saw many horrible memories shooting her at once. Especially the memory of the ghosts she saw. She let out a scream and Duncan grinned.

Scott Summers finally reached his destination and got off his car. As he reached to front door, he heard a scream from Jean. Scott tried to open the door but he couldn't. He changed his glasses to his visor and shot the door open.

Duncan saw red light coming from the door and knew who it was. He tried calling for his friend but his friend was concentrating too much and couldn't listen to anything besides Jean's screams.

Scott ran and charged at Duncan which Duncan dodged. The second shot did hit Duncan and Duncan fell to the ground. When Duncan looked at Scott, he was shocked to see Scott all red. Scott's visor was surrounded by his red beams and some shot things around himself. Scott's shirt tore and Duncan could tell that his body was extremely boiling hot. Scott's hair was messy as the wind from his eyes brushed it everywhere.

"No one hurts Jean!" Scott said as he shot Duncan. Duncan lay on the floor unconscious. Blood began flooding from his head. Scott looked at Duncan's friend and pulled him off Jean. Jean opened her eyes and was shocked to see Scott's powers. Jean had never seen Scott like that before. Scott gripped the man's hand and Jean could see that smoke came from his hands. Judging by the look on Duncan's friend face, Scott was burning his hand.

"Stay away from her…" Scott said in a threatening voice. The man nodded his face and Scott let him go. Scott looked at the retreating man and his eyes felt heavy. He fell to the ground. Jean ran to him.

"Scott!" Jean said. She touched his bare chest and gasped. She let go off his chest and looked at her hand. He was burning. She took off Scott's visor to see him unconscious. Jean touched his forehead and it was burning higher than his chest. Jean contacted the professor and asked for help.

10 minutes past and Scott was still burning. Kitty arrived with Kurt and saw Scott lying on the ground without his visor on. It was on Jean's hand. Jean turned around and Kitty could have sworn that she was crying.

"Help me! He's still burning…" Jean said. Kitty ran and touch Scott's forehead. She screamed and blew her hand.

"Like, what happen?" she asked, Kurt behind her.

"I don't know. I've never seen his powers like that before." Jean replied worried.

"Vat Happened?" Kurt said.

"Duncan hurt me and Scott rescued me. Because he was angry, his rage took over. I guess that's why he was burning and now he's weak."

"Like, why is that?" Kitty asked.

"Because he used all his strength, powers, and energy." Jean said. Both Kitty and Kurt could see Jean letting a tear out.

"Like, don't worry Jean. Scott will be fine. Kurt? Think you could teleport Scott to the med lab? Hank's there…" Kitty asked.

"Fine… But he's burning!" Kurt said. Looking at Jean, he did as he was told.

'He saved me! My Hero…' Jean said.


	4. The Bet

**The Bet**

Scott groaned as another headache rushed through his head. "Oww… My head!" Scott remembered what happened before he passed out. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he was in the mansion's med lab. He started to sit up but something stopped him.

Jean Grey was sleeping on Scott's abdomen. She stirred as Scott tried to sit up. Scott wondered why she was here next to him but smiled as he saw the sleeping figure. This was his favourite hobby, looking at the girl of his dreams.

Jean Grey groaned as she hid her face into Scott's abdomen. It tickled more than it tickled on Scott's chest. Scott laughed and Jean shot up.

"SCOTT!" Jean said while leaping into a hug. Scott laughed even more and this time, Jean laughed too. "Scott! You're ok!" Jean said as she got off him. Scott could see Jean crying with joy.

"Of course I am, Jean. What make you think I'm not?" Scott said while holding her arms. Jean's smile faded and she looked away.

"Well, Hank said that there is only a 40 of hope for you to live through what you did…" Scott's smile too faded.

"What did I do?"

"You went angry and rage took over your powers. Your whole body was burning at 100 degrees…" Jean said. Scott was shocked.

"I did that?"

"Yes… You don't remember?"

"The last I remember was I heard you scream, then I punched Duncan, and then I saw that guy hurting you run off…" Scott said. Jean smiled and hugged him again.

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok…" Jean said. Scott hugged her back and took in her strawberry scent.

Scott planted a kiss on her head. "I'm glad you're ok too, Jean." Jean looked at Scott and smiled.

"Scott? There's something I want to tell you…" Jean said. "Well, yesterday morning, I was beginning to understand something. Then, in school, I can't stop thinking about it. And then, when you rescued me and fainted, I felt touched and worried. But it made me realized something, it made me realized that I… well… I love… you…" Jean said burying her face in Scott's chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear the last few words, Jean…" Scott said. Jean looked at him and fumbled with her words again. Scott laughed and before Jean managed to say 'love you', Scott pulled her into an embrace.

"Jean, I love you too… More than you could imagine!" Scott said while laughing. Jean smiled and kissed Scott passionately.

"Oh… Scott!" Jean said and Scott pulled her into another embrace. Suddenly, cheers were heard. Both love birds turned around and saw nearly everyone.

"Oh ya, you guys owe me 10 bucks!" Bobby said. Everyone groaned and handed him 10 bucks.

"You guys bet on us!" Scott asked shocked. Bobby hid the money and pointed to Kurt.

"It's his idea!" he said. Kurt chuckled nervously and teleported away. Everyone ran away too.

"Guess I owe you big time twice now?" Jean said.

"Nah, only once, the first one you owe me already." Jean looked at Scott confused.

"You told me how you felt and I know it was extremely hard too…" Scott said.

Jean and Scott smiled and continued with their embrace. This is definitely the moment they have waited for….


	5. A Different Scott Part I

**A Different Scott Summers (Part 1)**

Three months has passed and Christmas came. Kitty, as they call her the Christmas Decorator, started humming Christmas carols. Charles Xavier decided that the students should have a Christmas with him in the mansion but many went away. Only him, Hank, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt stayed in the mansion.

After dinner, Jean was in the kitchen helping Hank clean up. Scott wanted to join them but Kitty and Kurt stopped him.

"So, any interesting plans for tonight, Mr. Summers?" Kitty asked. Scott gave them a confused look but shook his head.

"Not with Jean though, tonight's with you guys!" Scott said cheery. He knew what was on their mind but decided to play dumb.

"Why von't you have any plans with Ms. Grey tonight? I mean, it iz Christmas!" Kurt said smirking. Scott looked at them and walked away.

"Look, I know what you guys have on mind. But, I'm not that type of person…" Scott said waving his hands in mid-air. Kitty and Kurt blocked his way and both had their hands folded and both were smirking at Scott.

"So, are you gonna do it?" Kitty asked. Scott went red and scratched his head. Kitty and Kurt grinned and titled their heads.

"Well, umm… I… no… I mean… yes… no…no…no…" Scott said while fighting his conscious. Kitty and Kurt giggled and circled him.

"What's with the fumbling, Scott? You know you want to do it…" Kitty said.

"Uhh…"

"Ya, I mean… why vouldn't you?"

"Well, I'm not that kind of person and Jean isn't too…" Scott said shaking.

"Now how would you, like, know if Jean is…? Maybe she is…" Kitty said smirking.

Scott was sweating. Both X-Men were right but he wasn't that type of person and he wasn't going to prove that they were right. "Uhh…. I can't even if she isn't like me…"

"And why is that?" Kitty asked. "I asked her and she went red too… and when you turned red…"

"You vant to do it!" Kurt said.

"Do what?" Jean asked. All three X-Men turned around. Jean saw Scott's reddened face and knew what those two asked him. They did it to her that morning.

"Nothing!" Both Kitty and Kurt said. "Remembered what we told you. Looks like she does want to do it you know…" Kitty whispered into Scott's ear and was off with Kurt to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked. Scott thought of what they said and decided to try it.

"Uhh… Nothing important… Listen why don't you come to my room later at night after Christmas Carol…" Scott said.

Jean heart began to pound. She knew what happened and honestly she wanted to do it. She gave out a smile and agreed. She and Scott went to the living room and before Jean entered and when Scott was far enough, she let out a squeal.

Seven o'clock came and Christmas Carol in the mansion was heard. Games were played, and movies were seen. Everyone had a great time. Scott was sweating, and everyone saw it. Kitty and Kurt was smirking while Hank and Charles were worried. Jean knew why when Scott looked at her. Jean started to sweat too but no one noticed. She was relieved for that too.

Ten o'clock came and Christmas partying was almost over. Kitty and Kurt went outside and played snowball, while Charles and Hank played chess. Scott and Jean sat on the couch.

"Uhh… Jean? You know what I said earlier today? Well, you don't need to come to my room…" Scott said. Jean was upset but she didn't show it.

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's nothing really. Kitty and Kurt told me 'stuff' and I thought I'll try it out, but I need you to help me… But now I'm backed out and I don't want to ruin your Christmas so… Enjoy!" Scott said and he walked out and climbed up the stairs.

Jean was startled. She didn't know what happened but she knew what Kitty and Kurt told Scott and she too wanted to try it out. And she was doing it on Christmas no matter what.


	6. A Different Scott Part II

**A Different Scott Summers (Part 2)**

Scott Summers banged his door and jumped on his bed. He hit the bed repeatedly and mumbled.

"Why did you back down, stupid? You could have done it… URGH!" he said. Scott took his pillow and screamed as loud as he can to it. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Jean walked down the lonely hall. She then heard muffles from Scott's room. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" she giggled as she heard his muffles and knocked on the door. Scott Summers appeared and was shocked to see Jean.

"JEAN! Uhh… hi… wassup?" Scott said while scratching his head. Jean smiled and went into his room.

"Nice… Did you redecorate your room?" Jean asked eyeing the fallen pillows and the messy bed. Scott appeared next to Jean and laughed nervously.

"Uhh… Ya, it's Christmas… Gotta do some cleaning…" Scott said.

"You're supposed to do cleaning in spring, Scott. That's why it's called Spring Cleaning." Jean said as she sat on his bed. Scott joined her and Jean lay on his broad shoulders.

"So… Why aren't you downstairs with the others?" Scott asked.

"You mean either watch the professor and Hank battle on a another game of chess or Kitty and Kurt smashing snowballs at each other and talking about their plan on making us together in a room together?" Jean said as she lay on his bed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Uhh…" Scott was lost in words and went red. Jean giggled and hugged him.

"Oh, come on Scott. I heard everything they said. Including, the part when you wanted to do it but you can't." Jean said as she drew circles around his chest.

Scott looked at her and turned bright red. His body shook and he began to sweat. Jean knew he was panicking, and nervous.

"You heard that?" Scott asked nervously. Jean laughed and pulled him into an embrace.

"And who ever said that I am not this kind of person? I was but when I'm with you, I don't care about anything as long as our love is strong…" Jean said and hugged him tighter. Scott smiled and held her face.

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes…" Jean said and Scott kissed her lips passionately. Jean moaned and hugged his neck. Scott gently placed them both on his bed while Jean locked his door. Scott continued kissing her and touched her cheek. Jean tangled her fingers in his hair while Scott reached for the hem of her shirt.

With one quick motion, Jean's shirt was off and on the ground. Scott broke the kiss off. He had to see her. Jean's eyes hurt. She used her powers to shut off the light.

"That's better…" she said. Scott smiled and Jean pulled him in. Jean reached for Scott's shirt and used her telekinetic powers to take of his shirt. Everything was wonderful for the two love birds.

Scott unclasped Jean's lacy bra and Jean kissed him harder. With bravery, Scott cupped one of Jean's breasts and gently massaged it. Jean moaned and wrapped her long legs around Scott's waist.

Jean too wanted entertainment so she used her powers to take off Scott's jeans and Scott broke the kiss.

"Jean?" Scott asked. Jean smiled and touched his cheek.

"Don't worry. You don't need to do this if you don't want too…" Jean said and got off the bed. Scott gripped her wrist and looked at the floor. Jean smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"Well?" She asked, "I don't like standing here shirtless you know…"

"I wouldn't mind that a bit." Scott asked smirking. Jean punched him lightly and sat on Scott's thighs. They kissed again. And there was no stopping.

Outside, Kitty squealed. Kurt was instead drooling. Kitty punched him and both were off.


	7. Danger room session

**Danger Room Session**

Attention Students! Danger Room Session's starts in thirty minute. Charles Xavier sent.

Jean Grey groaned and cracked an eye open. She stretched and got off bed. She couldn't forget her little make out with Scott last week. She walked to her dresser and combed her messy hair. She went to take a shower and met Scott on the way.

"Morning, Jean!" Scott said and planted a kiss on her forehead. Jean smiled at him and he went away.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Charles asked. Jean appeared and told the professor that Sam had a little accident with Rahne and they're both in the med lab. Kurt teleported in and gave the professor a letter.

"It's about Juggernaut!" Kurt said. Everyone looked at each other and then to the professor.

"Right, since Juggernaut's set lose, your training session would be to battle him. Into the danger room, now." Charles ordered.

"Shouldn't we be out hunting him?" Scott asked.

"You have to practice first and don't forget about school. Logan and Ororo will take care of him." Charles said. Scott nodded and ran in with the others.

"KURT, behind YOU!" Jean shouted. Kurt dodged the attacked. Scott shot many attacks on Juggernaut but it didn't hurt him a bit. Jean tried to carry Juggernaut but Juggernaut threw stuff at her. Scott ordered Kurt to take off Juggernaut's helmet so they could attack better.

When Juggernaut's helmet was off, Rogue zapped his powers and finished him. Scott and the others were glad it was over.

Charles Xavier was proud of his students. Although many of them got bruises and cuts after the training session, he knew they were ready to battle him without his help like before.

Scott Summers had the most cuts. He was the one who distracted Juggernaut with Kitty. Unfortunately, Scott doesn't have powers like Kitty and cuts appeared on his body. Jean volunteered to help Scott with his cuts and both were off to his room. Kitty, Kurt and Rogue were laughing like hyenas as they saw Scott's uniform.

"Jean's gonna have fun with him on the way." Rogue said. Both Kurt and Kitty agreed and left.

Scott's uniform was torn really bad. He got on bed and Jean took the first aid kit. She went into his bathroom and washed her hands. She emerged a few seconds later.

"I need you to lie down, Scott." Jean said as she got on his bed. Scott did as told and Jean took off his ripped shirt. She gently touched his wounds and patted it with a cotton ball. Scott flinched as she healed his wounds.

"Does it sting?" Jean asked.

"A bit…" Scott said glad Jean couldn't see his eyes that were starting to water. When Jean was done with his chest and back, she ordered Scott to take off his pants. Scott again did as told and Jean went to wash her hands again.

Jean asked Scott where it stings and Scott said no where. "Come on, Scott. I know you're lying." Jean said as she came back next to Scott.

"Well, why don't I heal that part myself…" Scott asked turning red. Jean gave him a confused look but gave him the cotton ball. Scott looked at her and Jean turned away. She walked to his dresser and saw a picture of them playing snow. She remembered that day perfectly.

"Red? Hey Red!" Scott asked waving his hands in front of Jean's face.

"Huh? What?" Jean said as she turned around.

"You done with me?"

"Wounds, yes… you, no!" Jean said as she tickled him. Scott jumped away and Jean chased after. Both teenagers laughed until Scott's laughter became a scream.

"Scott?" Jean asked. Scott was holding his stomach while crouching on the floor.

"Scott!" Jean shouted. She touched him and he was again boiling hot. Scott pushed Jean away and touched his face.

"Jean, you gotta get away from me. I can't control it! AAH!" Scott shouted and red beams appeared on his eyes again. Jean didn't back away. She wanted to help but she found out she couldn't get near him. The temperature around Scott was very hot.

"SCOTT!" Jean shouted. Scott couldn't control it anymore, he shouted real loud and his glasses fell off. Red beams shattered everywhere. Jean used her force field to defend herself but she knocked the wall nearby.

"JEAN!" Kitty shouted as she phased through Scott's beams. Jean didn't reply her, her focus was to reach Scott and help him. Scott's beams were getting to strong for Jean to hold so Jean flew to Kitty and both girls ran out of the room.

"WE MUST HELP HIM!" Jean said. "I need to go back in there!" Kitty blocked her way and both girls felt Scott's powers.

"We got to get him out of there before he destroys the whole mansion!" Jean said. Kitty nodded and phased through Scott's powers. When she reached Scott, Another optic rage was sent.

"HELP!" Kitty screamed. Kurt teleported in mid-air and caught her. Jean used her force field to allow Logan to reach her lover. When Logan was deep enough, Jean's shield went off and Logan felt his powers. His skin peeled off but came back in a second flat. Logan touched the burning Scott and hit his neck. Scott lay on the floor unconscious.

When it was safe to go into the room, Jean ran in and touched Scott. "SCOTT!"

"Hurry! Let's take him into the danger room before he wakes up and start another optic rage." Logan said. Just then, Charles and Hank came into the room. Hank carried Scott to the Danger room followed by Logan and the rest. Jean sat on the floor sobbing.

"Jean, he'll be fine. I promise when I found out his problem, I'll make him survive." Charles Xavier said. Jean nodded and both retreated to the danger room.


	8. Scott's Problem

**Scott's Problem**

Scott Summers woke up and opened his eyes. Beams shot out and Scott knew he wasn't wearing any glasses. He opened his eyes again and realized he was in the danger room. Suddenly, heat rushed up his body to his eyes. His beams became bigger and smoke appeared on his hands and feet.

Jean Grey saw the conscious Scott and saw his powers. She knew the Professor and Hank were recording his powers' statues.

"How's he doing?" Jean asked. Charles turned around and shook his head.

"I have never seen Scott encountering such power. It's extremely dangerous and…" Charles Xavier looked down. Jean was getting worried and frightened. Her tummy felt like it was going to burst. Her eyes began to water and her heart was pounding fast.

"What? What will happened to him!" Jean asked shaking the professor. When the professor didn't reply her she turned to Hank. "Hank! Please tell me what will happen to him!"

Hank looked at the professor and looked away. Jean felt horrible. She felt like she wanted to fainted. She couldn't control herself anymore.

"SCOTT! You must STOP THIS NOW! SCOTT" Jean said banging the glasses window. Charles couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing Jean cry and worried.

Jean looked at the professor then at Hank. Things started shaking and Hank knew Jean was doing this. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM NOW!" Jean shouted.

"Scott's powers are to dangerous at his condition and his powers could…." Hank started.

"WHAT? HIS POWERS COULD WHAT!" Jean asked.

"Kill him…" Charles said looking down. Jean's eyes went extremely big.

"SCOTT! STOP! SCOTT PLEASE! SCOTT!" Jean shouted banging the glassed window. Jean felt dizzy and fell to the ground. SCOTT! STOP!

SCOTT! STOP! Scott knew that voice. He forced himself to stop but found he couldn't. He then shouted so loud that Jean woke up and looked out the window. Scott kneeled on the floor and held his head. He let out another loud screamed and the whole danger room was covered in red. Scott's clothing all tore while he did his final optic rage and he fell unconscious.

Jean couldn't believe it. Scott's powers had stopped. She ran out of the room and into the danger room.

"SCOTT!" she shouted. She touched the burning Scott and hugged him. Tears fell out of her eyes.

"Hank, get something for Scott to wear." Charles ordered. Hank went out of the room and went to get Scott's uniform.

The X-students heard the loud scream and the explosion. Kitty and Kurt both ran to the subbasement followed by Rogue, Amara and Bobby.

"What happened?" They asked the professor. Charles looked at them and back to Jean and Scott. The kids too looked at the two X-Men in the danger room and Kitty's eyes went big. She didn't get a clear view, Jean was blocking it.

"Like, what happen? What happen to Scott's clothing?" she asked. Charles explained everything including Scott's problem and all felt sad and worried. They then saw Hank in the danger room with Jean and Scott. He gave Jean Scott's uniform and went back to Charles.

The students all went away and Charles let out a tear. Jean. When you're done, bring Scott to the med Lab. he sent. Jean gave a nod clear enough for the professor to see and helped Scott get dressed.


	9. Crazy Scott

**Crazy Scott**

"Hey, morning handsome…" Jean said when Scott groaned and touched his head. Scott looked at the girl smiling and smiled back at her.

"Uhh… How long was I out?" Scott asked.

"A month…" Jean said handing him a cup of drink. Scott took the drink and drank it. He stopped drinking when Jean looked away disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jean looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking…" she replied.

"About what?" Scott said touching her face. Jean looked at him and tears began to fall. She wiped them away and smiled.

"It's a secret. Promised someone that I'll keep it…" Jean said. Scott nodded and continued drinking. Jean went to the medical table and took Scott's medicine.

"Here, this is supposed to help you to control your powers. So, even when you're mad or furious, your powers won't go out of hand. But when you do feel extremely burning hot, it means you have to cool down and drink this again…" Jean said handing him a bottle. Scott took it and opened it.

"You sure it will work?" Scott asked. Jean's smile faded and she looked away.

"I hope it does…" Jean said. Scott looked at the bottle and drank from it. He could feel Jean hiding something from him but shook it away.

"I should get ready for school…" Jean said and ran away. Scott sat there shocked and curious. He looked around the med lab and saw something, something that was not meant to be found by Scott. Scott walked over and picked up the paper…

_Name: Scott Summers_

_Age: 18_

_Illness: Lost Control of His Powers_

_Problem: If Power Loses Control for the Third Time, Scott Might Not Live Through It_

_CAUTION! IF FAILED, SCOTT SUMMERS WILL ONLY LIVE UP TOO… THE END OF SUMMER!_

Scott Summers couldn't believe it. Just then, Kurt came into the med lab. The heat felt hot. Kurt looked at Scott and saw him reading his results. Kurt called his name and Scott looked at him. He threw the clipboard at Kurt and kicked the table. He took his pillows and threw them everywhere.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He then teleported away and into Hank's office. "HANK! Scott's gone NUTS!" Hank and Kurt ran to the med lab and the room was destroyed.

"SCOTT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Hank shouted through Scott's screams and shouts. Scott didn't stop. "Kurt, go and find Jean! Maybe she can cool him." Kurt nodded and was gone.

Jean Grey got into her car and drove off with Kitty and Rogue. Just then, Kurt teleported in and Jean stopped the car. "WATCH IT!" Rogue shouted.

"Jean! Scott's gone nuts!" Kurt informed. Jean eyes went big and she drove back to the mansion.

"What about school?" Kitty asked.

"Scott's in trouble, Kitty. Besides… Kurt can teleport you to school if you want." Rogue said. Kitty thought for a while but decided to go back home.

"ARGH!" Scott threw everything he saw and Hank didn't like it. Hank leaped on Scott and strapped him onto the bed.

"CALM YOURSELF!" Hank said. Scott Summers didn't, instead his skin burnt the straps and he was free. Jean came in and saw Scott punching Hank.

"SCOTT!" Jean shouted. Scott looked at her and ran too her. He strangled Jean and everyone gasped.

"You knew about this! You knew and why didn't you tell me? You're horrible!" Scott threw Jean to one side and Jean let out a tear. Scott burst out of the room and out of the mansion doors. Kurt stopped him and Kitty phased him down to the ground. Only his chest and head was seen. Jean appeared and hugged the burning Scott.

"Scott Please! I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, but you must stop this! Please! I beg you!" Jean cried. Scott Summers screamed and the ground began to shake. His hands came out and strangled his lover.

"Scott…. This isn't you!" Jean tried to say through her throat. Scott's frown was gone and his grip on Jean loosened.

"Jean?" Scott said. "Help me! There are too many things in my head… I can't control it!" Jean touched Scott head and hands.

"Let me help you… let me in…" Jean said. Scott looked at her and tears fell from his eyes. Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt stood there touched. All were surprised to see Scott crying. Scott calmed down and closed his eyes.

Jean Grey was in Scott's mind. She picked up images she never seen before. There was someone in Scott's mind, she could feel it. She then saw him. It was a man fully covered in Scott's optic blast and was meddling with his brain and memories. Jean vanish the man and was out of Scott's head.

Outside, Scott felt better. The heat in his body was there but his rage was gone. Jean opened her eyes and was pleased to see Scott back to his normal self again.

"Thanks Jean…" Scott said and hugged her. Tears leaked down Jean's eyes and Scott let his own tears fall freely. Kitty was so touched that she too let tears down.

"Oh for haven zake, Kitty! Do you have to be so touched by nearly everything!" Kurt said.

"You have to agree that that was, like, so sad yet happy…" Kitty said. Rogue smiled and asked Kurt to bring them to school. Charles Xavier came and gave Kitty, Kurt and Rogue letter that excused them for missing their first period. Jean was allowed to stay at home. When all got their letters, Kurt teleported the two girls to school and was gone.

Jean and Scott looked into each others eyes and was glad everything turned out right. "Uhh… Sorry for destroying the med lab, professor…. I wasn't myself then…" Scott said scratching his head.

"As long as you help clean up, Hank wouldn't mind a single thing…" Charles Xavier said smiling.

"I'll help…" Jean said and both were off. Charles Xavier smiled but he knew this wasn't the end of Scott's optic rage, for he knew what the monster was, the monster that could kill Scott, it was Scott's very own temper and rage… Only Scott could stop another optic from happening….


	10. The Stroll on the beach

**The Stroll on the Beach**

A month had past and Scott Summers was feeling better. Thanks to his beloved Jean. Summer was nearly over and Jean felt happy. However, someone wasn't happy about the summer ends. Scott Summers was about to knock on Jean's door when Jean appeared.

"Jean! Wow, uh… hi… how are you today?" Scott asked placing both hands behind his back. Jean knew Scott's hiding something from her.

"I'm fine, Mr. Summers… What have you got behind your back?" Jean said curiously.

"Uhh… It's for you…" Scott said showing Jean a box. Jean took it and opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

"Scott… What's this for?" Jean asked pointing to the ring.

"It's a promise ring…" Scott said and took it from her. He then kneeled down and looked at Jean. "Promise me something. Promise me that you'll always love me even though I did something horrible, something that will always stay fresh in both our minds…" Scott said. Jean wondered what Scott was up too but kneeled down.

"I promise…" she said. "I love you… And nothing's gonna change my mind about that…" Scott smiled and placed the ring on Jean's finger. Jean hugged him and gave a passionate kiss.

"Let's go out tonight…" Scott suggested. Jean agreed and both went to get ready for their date in the beach in an hour time.

Scott Summers waited for his date to come down the stairs. When Jean did, he took her hands and led her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Jean asked. Scott stopped his car and helped Jean out. "Peaceful Beach? I love this place!" Jean exclaimed.

"I know you do. I got some pizza if you want some…" Scott said.

"No wonder I smelt something delicious… Thank you, Scott." Scott handed Jean the pizza box and took out a blanket. They sat eating dinner in the beach while looking at the calm ocean. When done, Scott helped Jean up and placed his jacket over her. Jean smiled and both took a stroll on the beach.

"This is awesome, Scott!" Jean said and hugged her lover. Scott hugged back and looked at the night sky.

"Ya, it is…" Scott said sadly. Jean felt his disappointment and looked at him.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Scott looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past few events." He replied as he started walking. Jean blocked his way and looked at him frowning.

"You're hiding something from me, Summers.. What's going on?" Jean asked hands on hips. Scott looked at her and hugged her.

"Just promise me that you'll make this day special for me. No more frowning, no more sad looks, and no more thinking about sad memories…" Scott said letting a tear fall down his cheek. Jean however didn't see the tear and hugged him back.

"Oh, alright… You big dope. I'll make this night special like you asked for…" Jean said and kissed him passionately. Scott returned it and both continued their stroll on the beach.

Scott Summers knew this might be the last time he gets to spend time with Jean like this and he knew he would make Jean sad someday. But all he knew now was his love with Jean will bloom forever. Nothing's gonna tear them apart….


	11. SCOTT NO!

**SCOTT NO!**

Jean Grey felt hot. She felt something burning under her. She opened her eyes and saw Scott sweating and panting.

"Scott? Scott, wake up!" Jean shook him. Scott couldn't open his eyes.

"Jean, please get out of here, NOW!" Scott couldn't control it. The heat in his eyes was getting hotter. He had to open his eyes. But, if he did, Jean would be hit. Jean got off him and gave him his medicine. This time however, the medicine didn't work. Jean needs to get Hank. She took Scott's shirt and her underwear and was out of the room.

Scott knew Jean left and opened his eyes. His whole room was destroyed. Scott knew this was the end of him.

I'm sorry, Jean…

Jean Grey heard Scott's last message and she knew she ran out of time. "HANK! ANYBODY! HELP!" Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Amara, Charles, Ororo, Logan, Hank, and the other students came out and saw the crying Jean.

"Jean, calm down… What happened?" Charles said.

"We're running out of time! Scott's doing his third optic rage!" Jean said. Rogue sucked Kurt's powers and both siblings teleported the X-Men to Scott's room. As they reached there, they were all thrown out of the room by Scott's blast.

"SCOTT!" Jean shouted and forced her way in. Her shirt was torn and Logan prevented her from getting in again. Storm took a cloak and wrapped it around Jean. Everyone knew what Scott and Jean were doing before Scott's went crazy.

Scott… Can you here me

Scott Summers heard the professor's voice. Everything then became silent.

Scott, please. I can help you. But you must control your powers too!

Professor! I can't I tried the last time but I just can't! Just leave me alone!

Please Scott, we need you. Don't give up so easily. Not only that, what about Jean? She needs you more than anything! Scott knew Charles was right and tried to stop but failed.

I can't!

Scott, NO!

Outside, another optic blast flew passed the X-Men. Scott then was lifted into the air. His whole body was covered in red beams. Charles Xavier shook his head. And looked at the others.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him…" Jean didn't believe nothing could stop Scott. She then thought back. The promise ring, the stroll on the beach, the disappointed face, the apology, it all made sense to her.

"He knew this! He knew this would happen! Why didn't he tell us! Why!" Jean cried.

"Because he knew nothing could stop his powers from losing control and he doesn't want us involve too.." Charles said.

"That ain't happening! Rogue think you could absorb some of Logan's healing powers?" Jean asked. Rogue knew what she was thinking and nodded. Logan too understood and gave Rogue his powers.

"ROGUE GO!" Rogue went in and the optic rage became bigger. No one could see Scott or Rogue.

"If Rogue doesn't absorb his powers now, Scott will be invincible an nothing could stop him!" Hank shouted.

Everyone waited. They all had worried faces. Jean cried silently. Rogue appeared out of the red room. She carried something in her hands something that made everyone gasped. The optic beams were gone and Scott lay unconscious in Rogue's hands. His body was cocooned with red lights.

"He's he's…" Rogue started.

"Gone…." Charles said. Kitty gasped and cried onto Kurt's shoulders. Kurt cried silently while Amara hugged Bobby. Storm let down a tear and Logan looked away. Rogue placed Scott on the floor and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. His waves were to thick. I couldn't get to him in time!" Charles patted her back and both cried silently. Jean was stunned. She didn't believe Scott was gone.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! SCOTT!" Jean hugged Scott's body and cried into his chest.

"You can't die! I need you! Without you I can't live, Scott. I'm nothing without you! Scott! Please, wake up! Wake up! Scott! SCOTT! I need you!" Jean sobbed and Hank pulled her away.

"LET GO OFF ME! SCOTT!" Jean punched Hank and hugged Scott again. "SCOTT!"

Scott's body began to cool down. Jean's tears flow to his heart. She rubbed his chest. Fire began to appear in her hands. Scott's body turned orange. The light was so bright it caught everyone's attention. Jean's eyes turned to fire and everything around her was gone. She saw Scott.

Scott!

Jean! Help me!

Take my hand! Jean shouted. Scott and Jean tried touching their hands but there was a force preventing them.

SCOTT!

JEAN! Jean then touched Scott's hands and a bright light appeared.

Kitty couldn't believe was she saw. Jean's eyes became normal and Scott's red cocoon was gone. Jean covered Scott and hugged him again. Scott opened his eyes and because of his ruby glasses, no one knew he was awake.

"Jean?" Everyone was shocked. Jean was shocked to but was the first to recover.

"SCOTT!" Jean hugged him with all her might and Scott's hugged her back. Everyone smiled and cheered. Kitty hugged Kurt and both were jumping like monkeys, while Amara and Bobby hugged and kissed. Ororo smiled and laughed, while Logan smiled. Charles smiled too and Rogue clapped her hands.

Scott was alive! Jean kissed him so passionately that Scott went dazed. He then reached for his glasses and everyone stopped cheering. He took then off and looked at his hands. Nothing happened. He then looked at Jean. Nothing Happened. He then looked at everyone else. Nothing happened.

"Scott? You're…" Jean started. Just then when Scott looked into his room, an eye beam shot through. He closed his eyes and opened it again.

"Scott.. You can control your powers!" Jean said cheerfully. Scott smiled and laughed.

"YES! I CAN!" Scott shouted and hugged Jean. Everyone hugged Scott and it was their best day ever. Scott survived his death thanks to Jean and he is now able to control his powers. Loud cheers were heard from other students and the mansion sounded like a zoo.

_A Year Later…_

"Alright X-men, we can do this!" All we need to do is focus on our target. Ready?" Everyone gave a grin and shouted "READY!"

"CHARGE!" Scott Summers shouted. Jean Grey watched Scott teach the kids how to bashed a Kurt dummy. She laughed and went over to him.

"This again?" she asked.

"What can I say? The kids love it!" Scott said. Kurt teleported in and gave Scott his mails.

"Oh man! Why is the dummy me again!" Kurt shouted. The kids heard his voice and all charged at Kurt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurt said and teleported away.

"Mr. Summers? When will we really hit Mr. Wagner?" Tommy asked. Scott laughed and placed both hands on the kids shoulder.

"The dummy is Kurt alright, but you can only hit dummy Kurt. Not the real one. This is just a little exercise for you to train with…" Scott said.

"When will we be able to do big things, like this danger room?" Tommy's twin, Timmy, asked. Jean appeared laughing and bent down next to Scott.

"Soon Timmy, soon… When you're ready. So the harder you work, and when we think you are ready, the Danger room will be given to you boys and girls to train with." Jean said smiling.

The two teachers received cheers from the students.

"Mr. Summers, when will you and Ms. Grey get married?" A girl called Mary asked. Scott went red and Jean looked at him arms-folded.

"Ya Mr. Summers, when?" she asked smiling. Scott looked at the promise ring and took it off. He then reached for another box and changed his position from bending to kneeling.

"Jean Grey, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Scott asked. Jean eyes went teary. She hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"I will, Scott. I will!" Scott smiled and kissed her again. The children cheered and some jumped around. This is the day everyone was waiting for, this is the moment everyone will remembered, this is the moment where Scott and Jean will start a whole new life forever….

_LOVE IS IN THE AIR!_


	12. Jean's what?

**A bonus for you guys… hope you enjoy it!**

**Takes place two years after Scott's proposal to Jean..**

**Jean's What?**

"hey, jean… you feeling ok?" Scott asked concerned. Jean looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, darling… why wouldn't i?"

"You seem… ill…" Jean looked at him confused and shook her head.

"I am a bit but guess it's food poisoning. It should be over. I mean, I can handle food poisoning…" Scott didn't believe her and dragged her to see Hank.

"Scott! Let me go!"

"Ah, what's brings you here my friends?" Hank asked. it has been 2 years since Scott came in the infirmary.

"Something's wrong with jean…." He said.

Jean rolled her eyes and told Hank it was just food poisoning. Hank went very concerned.

"Still, it's best to check on your health. Come Jean.. on the bed you go…" Jean groaned and sat on the bed. Hank told Scott to go out and he did.

Scott leaned on the wall looking at Hank. He saw the expression on both Jean and Beast and knew it was bad news… or was it?

Hank immediately ran out of the room to look for Scott.

"Scott…. You wouldn't believe this!" he said happily. Scott gave him a confused look and went inside. Tears were on Jean's eyes.

"Jean, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Scott… honey we've… we have… a… child…." Scott's eyes went big and Jean saw it. Scott smiled and kissed her passionately.

"We have a CHILD!" he shouted. Hank smiled and left the two couple alone.

"I'll let the others know 'bout…"

"No, Hank. Scott and I would like to tell…." Jean said as she got off bed. Hank nodded and left the room.

"Can you imagine, Scott? We have a child!" Jean said hugging him. Scott kissed her neck and pulled away for the embrace.

"One happy family is coming our way…." He said. Jean nodded and kissed him passionately.

At dinner, everyone was quiet. Hank was never cheerful at dinner which made everyone curious.

"So… hank… Vat is vrong?" Kurt asked his fellow friend. Hank snapped away from his dream and smiled harder.

"You'll find out soon, Kurt… you'll know…" Just then, Jean and Scott came in the dinning hall.

"Everyone! We have an announcement to make!" Scott shouted to get everyone's attention.

"well… me and Scott have been married for nearly two years and…"

"You're gonna leave us!" Bobby shouted.

Scott smiled and shook his head. "Unless if that's what you want, Drake…" Bobby turned red and looked away.

"well… I know you are all wondering why Hank's very happy…."

"I think we like know why he is… I mean like he's got himself a girlfriend!" Kitty shouted making everyone speak. Now it's hank's turn to blush.

"Is that true Hank?" Scott asked surprised. Hank shook his head and continued eating.

"Anyway… me and Scott found out something… thanks to Hank…" Jean said waiting for nods.

"And me and jean have good news for ya'll…" everyone looked at them with curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm pregnant…." Jean said receiving many gasp across the room. Kitty got off her seat and ran to the couple.

"CONGRATS! Like you guys are so lucky!" Kurt popped next to her.

"Ja, it's like a dream come true for you guys…"

"Same here!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys…" Scott said and he helped Jean to her seat.

"Would you like a larger room?" Charles asked. Both of them shook their heads and smiled at him.

"It's fine professor… I think we prefer cozy…" Scott said looking at jean.

"Hope you two will make the best family…" Ororo said while hugging jean.

"Yes, Storm. We will…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? REVIEWS PLS!**


End file.
